


That Magic in Your Pants is Makin' Me Blush

by GlasyaLabolas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: The quicker Hibiya gets dressed post-coitus, the quicker he can get away from Delic's sense of humor.





	That Magic in Your Pants is Makin' Me Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I've begun skimming and cleaning my writing folders. This drabble is over around two years old. I figured, why not upload it?

If there were no plans for post-coital cuddling, then Hibiya was going to eject himself from the bed to at least give himself some semblance of dignity. What they had previously been doing notwithstanding to said dignity. Delic might be completely comfortable to lounge around in the buff, but Hibiya had a much higher sense of modesty.

 

Thankfully his boxers hadn't been thrown too far from the bed and he quickly retrieved and slid back on the starry print before his incorrigible boyfriend could look up from surfing on his phone to wolf whistle. Finding where either of their shirts and his school bag had been thrown was another matter entirely.

 

“Hey, Hibi-chan.” The brunet stiffened at the playful tone and looked up from the pile of clothes he had been sorting through. Seeing twinkling eyes and a goofy grin reflected at him from the full length mirror, Hibiya had a clear idea of what was going to come out of that impudent, immature mouth.

 

“Do you know what my favorite place to visit is?” The _audacity_ of this man to do this again after the threat he gave last time. The clothes in his hands were being balled reflexively as he glared daggers at the horribly amused blond.

 

“Uranus!” Delic finished as a pair of pants flew across the room and hit him square in the face.

 

“Out! Out!” Each fervent insistence punctuated by another article of clothing flying and hitting their mark. “Get out of my residence at once!”

 

“Aw c'mon, that was funny,” was chuckled under jeans. Delic shook the pants from draping on his face, the legs slipping down to hang around his neck. God his boyfriend was cute when he blushed and glared so intensely.


End file.
